After tonight
by Crazme11
Summary: Tohma pays Yuki a visit, but this time he may get what he had always longed for...


Tohma Seguchi stood at his ex-brother-in-law's doorway. He knocked, and after he knew it wouldn't be answered, he let himself in. He walked down the hall to Eiri's den where the

novelist was busy typing away at his laptop.

"Hi there, Eiri!" Tohma said, waving and sitting down. He pulled his chair up close to the younger man's desk.

"Hello, Tohma." Eiri finished typing and closed the computer. "Well, for someone who just got a divorce, you seem pretty uppity!"

Tohma laughed. "Well, I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Speaking of which, you seem pretty happy yourself, Eiri."

"That's because I dumped the brat."

Tohma's eyes widened. "Really? You dumped Shindou-san?"

Eiri nodded, smiling. "Yup. Two days ago. And I made sure he took me seriously, too."

"Oh, no wonder he was sulking around NG all day." Tohma said, rubbing his chin. "And I thought he made you so happy."

"No, not at all. He was annoying as all hell, and to be frank, he sucked in bed." Tohma laughed and Eiri smirked as he stood up. "I have to go make a call to my editor. Go make yourself at

home, if you want." Tohma smiled and nodded, watching Eiri walk off into the kitchen. The older man walked around and eventually found himself in the bedroom. He took off his hat,

along with some leather gloves. He sat on the bed, flipping through one of Eiri's business magazines. A few minutes passed, and Eiri walked in, a half empty beer in his hand.

"So, comfy enough?" he snickered as he asked the older blonde. Tohma nodded, smiling as Eiri continued, "I talked to Mika the other day and she seemed to be taking all of this pretty

well."

"Yes." Tohma said, still slightly smiling. "She said that she couldn't see our relationship going anywhere, and that...she knew I was always thinking of someone else."

Eiri finished his beer in one gulp. "Oh, really?" He set the can on the ground and smirked, even though his eyes read otherwise. "And... who may that someone be?" The novelist sat down

next to Tohma, leaning his head close to the older man's, breathing in his face. Tohma blushed, but occupied himself by lifting Eiri's glasses off his face, setting them on the bedside table.

The younger man's eyes gave off a look of confusion. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I like you more without your glasses." Tohma smiled, and Eiri could see some of the blush on his face. He leaned forward and began to slowly, sensually kiss the older blonde's neck.

moan escaped Tohma's lips before he could even think about stopping it. Eiri ran his hands under Tohma's suit jacket and over his shoulders, bringing it down over his back. The older

male's heart pounded, never expecting Eiri to do such a thing. His body was beginning to react very positively, to the point that the expensive slacks felt terribly uncomfortable to keep on.

"Oh, Eiri..." Tohma gasped as the younger man lightly grazed his teeth below his left ear, while beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"So, do you want this, Tohma? Do you want..." Eiri licked the keyboardist's neck one more time, "me?" Tohma tried to control his breathing as the other blonde laid him back on the bed,

continuing to unbutton the shirt.

"Only for as long...as I can remember." Tohma moaned again as Eiri teased his left nipple when his shirt was unbuttoned all the way. He pulled the shirt from behind the older blonde's

back, and began to unbuckle the belt. Tohma's hands found Eiri's neck, and pulled his face down for a slow, passionate kiss. Eiri pulled the belt out, and before he could do anything more,

Tohma ran his hands up the front of his shirt, lifting it and it's long sleeves over his head. He lie and admired the younger man's chest, shoulders, and abdomen, remembering every nook

and cranny of his body. Eiri smiled at Tohma's wandering eyes, and took the keyboardist's hand in his own, leading it all over his chest. Tohma brought up his other hand and stroked the

novelist's shoulder, blushing some more.

"Are you impressed?" Eiri asked, clutching Tohma's hand and lowering his body until it was only inches from Tohma's. "It's been a long time since you've seen me without my shirt on."

Tohma remembered back to when he would scrub Eiri's back and when they would take baths together. Eiri used to be very skinny, which he still was, but his chest and shoulders had

filled out very nicely.

"Yeah, I am. You're..." Tohma brought his hand down from the writer's shoulder to rub his chest, "beautiful."

Eiri's eyes first widened in surprise, but he then smiled. He lowered his head down to kiss the older man once again, enjoying the taste of Tohma's tongue.

"Mmm..." Tohma moaned to the touch of Eiri stroking him through his pants. He pushed up into their kiss, running his fingers through Eiri's silky locks.

"Eiri..." The keyboardist sighed and stretched his neck back as the younger male continued to massaged his quickly hardening erection. He closed his eyes and gripped Eiri's shoulders,

letting out quick gasps as the writer's lips found his chest and nipples, licking and flicking the little pink circles into hard, sensitive nubs of flesh. He continued nibbling his way up to

Tohma's neck, lightly kissing his jawline and biting his lower lip.

He looked into Tohma's eyes and whispered, "Shall we take these off, then?" He hooked an index finger and tugged on Tohma's pants.

"Mmm, please..." Eiri slowly unbuttoned and pulled off the leather pants. He nuzzled his mouth over Tohma's briefs, lightly biting and sucking, sending shivers through the older man's

body. Tohma's moans and gasps were making the younger blonde harder by the second, and he removed his head from Tohma's crotch and stood up. Tohma tried to get his breathing in

order as Eiri stripped himself of his pants and boxers. The novelist turned around, and Tohma's heart skipped a beat. No matter how you look at it, he thought, Eiri was beautiful. Even if

the man himself denied it, he knew he was beautiful deep down inside, as well.

While he had been thinking, the younger man had crawled back on the bed and over Tohma. He was obviously aroused. Tohma licked his palm and reached down to stroke Eiri. He

pumped up and down, encouraged by Eiri's sighs and moans, and lightly ran his fingers up and down the hard length, rubbing his thumb over the head which he found to be weeping pre-

come.

Eiri placed his hand over Tohma's, stopping him from pumping any further. Sweat dripped from his face to the older blonde's chest. He smirked, lightly pulling on Tohma's underwear. He

smiled, nodding at Eiri, biting his lower lip as the writer slowly pulled off his briefs, tossing them to the ground.

Eiri crawled down between Tohma's legs, running his hands down his smooth, flat chest, over his sleek, feminine sides, down to his slender hips. He ran his hands under the keyboardist's

thighs, lifting his legs over his shoulders. Tohma writhed and gasped, putting his hands behind his head. The younger blonde licked Tohma's cock from the base to the head, gently

nibbling his way back down. He ever so lightly sucked on Tohma's balls, causing the older male to bite his lip in attempt to smother another moan.

Tohma gasped as Eiri lightly stroked his inner thighs, spreading them as far as he could. He slowly slipped his tongue into Tohma's tight entrance, making sure not to go too deep, too

fast.

"Ah!" Tohma yelped, a shiver caused by a mixture of pain and pleasure erupting through his body.

Eiri continued to dart his tongue in and out of the tight hole, leaving the older man breathless and sweaty, screaming for more.

"Please, Eiri..." Tohma panted as he waited for Eiri to continue.

The novelist looked up, slipping his tongue out. He smirked, licking his middle finger and pushing it against Tohma's wet entrance. "Oh? Please what?" He rubbed his finger back and

fourth, pressing harder against the sensitive skin, but not going all the way in.

"God, Eiri...please..."

"Please what, Tohma?"

Tohma moaned as Eiri pushed a little harder, still not going in. He wanted the taller blonde inside him so, so badly.

"Eiri, please, just...just fuck me already!"

"Mmm, okay." Eiri reached next to the bed and reachieved a bottle of lubricant from a drawer. He coated his fingers in it, along with his cock. After he tossed the bottle, he gently began to

pump two fingers into Tohma, going only a bit deeper with each thrust.

"Eiri. I'm ready...please..." The blonde took the hint and removed his fingers. He pulled himself up close to Tohma and readjusted the older man's legs at his sides. He put his hands on

either side of Tohma's body and very carefully pushed himself inside, eliciting a low moan from both Tohma and

himself. Tohma began moving his hips with Eiri, making a rolling motion that was driving the younger man over the edge. He continued to not thrust all the way in, though-Tohma was so

tight, he was afraid of hurting him.

Eiri began to go deeper at a quicker pace, drawing out more moans and gasps from the older blonde. Tohma looked as if his body had gotten used to the large intrusion, and he was

sweating quite heavily.

"...please go deeper..." Tohma sighed, continuing to roll his hips. Eiri wasted no time, thrusting harder and faster, pushing in to the hilt. Tohma snapped his head back and squealed, still

meeting each of Eiri's thrusts.

Eiri moaned as he watched Tohma stroke himself, making him moan and clutch the pillows behind his head even harder. He decided to accompany Tohma's hand with his own, making sure

every inch of him was touched. They grew closer to climax, and Eiri savored Tohma's beauty. What he was experiencing appeared to be nothing less than absolute ecstasy. As he moaned

and his body writhed, he looked almost pained, but at the same time, beautiful, and Eiri loved it.

As Eiri thrusted in as far as he could go, he could feel Tohma's muscles contract around his cock. The older male pumped his throbbing arousal faster and arched his back straight off the

bed as Eiri hit his prostate over, and over, and over. Eiri felt his own orgasm build up as Tohma screamed, squirting his come all over their hands, along with the younger blonde's stomach

and abdomen. Tohma let go of his cock, beginning to rest back on the bed, and with four more thrusts, Eiri let out one final moan and came deep inside Tohma.

Tohma panted and brought his arms down to his sides, letting out one last moan as Eiri withdrew his cock. The younger man lie on top of Tohma, resting his arms over the keyboardists

shoulders. Their hot breaths clashed in each other's faces and Tohma smiled, wrapping his arms around Eiri's shoulders. He pulled the taller blonde close to his body until there was no

room between them, and he sighed.

"Mmm, Eiri, your body feels absolutely wonderful." Tohma nuzzled his face into Eiri's chest and he folded his arms underneath Tohma's head, forming a pillow for him.

"Well, yours isn't so bad either." Eiri smirked, Tohma resting against his arms.

Eiri leaned down to lightly kiss Tohma, and it ended up becoming deeper and lasting longer, Tohma wrapping his arms around Eiri's neck. The kiss broke and Tohma smiled.

"I hope we get to do that again soon." Eiri smiled and ran his fingers through Tohma's long, soft bangs.

"Well, I guess that just depends if you're going to stay with me after tonight."

Tohma blushed, moving his hands from the younger man's neck to his shoulders. "Um, Eiri..." The novelist raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer, "I would be really busy sometimes

and might not be around that much."

"Yeah, well me too." Eiri laughed and the older man giggled as well.

"I love you, Eiri." Tohma rolled the younger man over so that he was now lying on top of him.

"I'm glad you're so happy." He said, a sly smile spreading across his face. He ran his hands slowly down Tohma's back and whispered, "Now you can just tell me when you're ready..." his

hands cupped over Tohma's butt and rubbed his inner thighs, "...for round two."

Tohma moaned, kissing Eiri's chest to show him just how ready he was.

Serena: I just wanted to make a Yuki/Tohma fic because I saw that not very much people respect this couple and always treat Tohma like the bad guy when he only wants to keep Yuki

safe. Yuki was already scarred and he had been throught enough and Tohma just wants to take care of him. OK I know that he might be obsessive sometimes but he is my fav Gravi

character so deal with it! ^.^


End file.
